Luis Chezinski
Name: Luis Chezinski Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: First Aid is the only thing that completely interests him, since he always likes to help other people in need. He's okay at doing many other things, but nothing that he'd consider a hobby. Appearance: Any normal person would say that Luis Chezinski is a nice looking kid. He is about 5'7", around the average height of most kids in Southridge, and around 140 lbs. Luis has very light blue eyes what compliment his even lighter blond hair, which reaches down to about the middle of his forehead and is always left uncombed thanks to it's ability to go back to place even after he runs his fingers through it. His face has nearly no blemishes, or freckles for that matter. The sleeves of his red jacket reach far past his hips while the rest of it covers his small frame. His blue-jeans Have been worn to the point of being way past noticeable with ripped up seems and discolored knees. Luis wears only a pair of brown sandals on his feet, since it's the only pair of shoes that he owns. Biography: Luis' life has been one roadblock after another. Both his parents were murdered by a robber on a street corner when he turned six years old, right before his very eyes. Honestly, Luis was too young to have known what murder really meant. At the time he really didn't what to make of all of what was happening. Maybe his parents weren't exactly cooperating with the robber, and he shot the both of them. Whatever the case maybe, the robber shot the both of them in a alleyway outside of Bryan's Bowl-O-Rama, and the criminal must've not have the nerve to kill Luis either. So he just ran off, and he got away. The murderer had a ski mask on, so Luis couldn't really identify who it was when the police had asked him. He was sent to go live with his uncle Chester, who was as sleazy as a man could get. His uncle molested Luis countless times, usually consisting of the huge brute of a man holding his child down on the floor and having his way with him. Finally, when his uncle died suddenly when Luis turned eight, he was sent straight to an orphan home, where he would spend the rest of his natural born life in. Luis was still able to keep a bright smile on throughout all of this. Luis has a passive-aggressive nature, always looking on the bright side of things even when the going gets tough. Despite his positive outlook in life, Luis is an extremely insecure person, who has the hardest time making the smallest of decisions. This usually leads to him looking towards someone else to guide him. When he speaks to his friends, which he doesn't have many of, his speech is perfectly legible, but when talking to people he doesn't know that well, he stutters uncontrollably, shivering slightly as if in fear. Luis believes he isn't good at alot of things, but if there was something he was a master at, it would have to be First Aid. The first second of the first day he had Health in middle school, Luis has always had a sudden interest in the human body and all about the ways to heal it. Maybe his sudden interest was sprouted from his (almost child-like) helpful nature. He always puts others in front of himself, thinking he could do some good helping others before ever thinking of himself. During dreams of completing high school, Luis wanted to (as opposed to 'wants to') become a doctor. A surgeon most likely, because he wanted to help save others. Thanks to countless days of studying on the subject, Luis' skills in First Aid are unrivaled, giving him a clear advantage over the other students. Even though Luis is physically unfit compared to his comrades, during times of crisis or when someone he knows is in trouble, a rage hidden deep inside of himself, built up over his miserable life, opens up and his personality changes completely. His adrenaline gets a sudden boost, and Luis becomes edgey. He yells, he screams, his eyes twitch. All of the negative energy he has acquired over the years, all of his anger that he has yet to let out due to his sometimes forced gentle attitude. It just might be the miracle that could save him in tough situations. Advantages: Luis has an unnatural skill at First Aid, which sets him apart from the other students. His built up anger might explode during a dangerous situation. Disadvantages: Luis thinks of himself as a little child, and forces other people to make the decisions for him. He is also one of the least physically fit students around. Designated Number: Male Student no. 45 The above biography is as written by Ciel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Aerosol Can + Lighter Conclusions: This may very well be one of the most useless contestants we've ever managed to snatch up. Well, except for maybe that wheelchair kid in season one. Physically weak, overly dependant, and with a relatively crappy weapon? I'll be surprised if he lasts a minute. Probably isn't even smart enough to use his weapon combination as a flamethrower. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Brenden Bedard Collected Weapons: Aerosol Can + Lighter (issued weapon) Allies: James Brown, Brenden Bedard and Nadine Willowbrook, or so he thought. Enemies: Brenden Bedard Mid-Game Evaluation: Luis began in the meadow, where he immediately ran into James Brown and Nadine Willowbrook. Luis was very adamant about not playing the game and quickly approached James and Nadine, hoping they'd be willing to band together and form a group. Brenden Bedard quickly joined the group, intent on manipulating and killing them all. Fortunately, James almost seemed to do Brenden's work for him. He suffered an attack of hallucinations again and began wildly firing his weapon in an attempt to "eliminate" that which wasn't there. Nadine took the opportunity to run away, leaving Luis and Brenden to deal with the obviously unstable James. Luis found himself unable to do anything in the situation and Brenden was left to disarm James by himself. After finally getting the situation under control and incapacitating James, Brenden turned on Luis and began assaulting him with his whip. Luis tried to fight back, but his struggle was in vain, and he was strangled to death by Brenden. Post-Game Evaluation: I didn't peg this one to be much. Looks like I was right. Memorable Quotes: "I need to stick with someone. I j-just don't feel safe. You guys don't mind it if I stick with you? I've got no one else to be close to. I'm all alone in this game. I need some allies to back me up. Please?" - Luis demonstrates his weakness and inability to take care of himself even from his first few moments in the game. Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads containing Luis, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Party Hardy, Rock and Roll V3: *The Legend of the Flower of Woe Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Luis Chezinski. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Would it surprise you to hear that Luis was supposed to be my heavy-hitting, Adam Dodd type character? Then I noticed how retarded he sounded, and then he became a pathetic character with no backbone. And I STILL couldn't get into playing! I'm sorry to be the one to say this, but I'm kinda glad he croaked so early. - Ciel Category:V3 Students